The present invention relates generally to a Skeletal Frame For Revolving Vehicle Platform Turntable for vehicles. This structure is particularly useful for residential homes inside or outside of a garage. In the city this invention has the advantage of permitting homeowners to drive in and out of their garages without backing into traffic by reversing the direction of their cars. This invention is an improvement over the art as it eliminates welded parts and facilitates the installation and disassembly of the device.
Various vehicle turntables are known in the art. Some typical examples of these prior art automobile turntables are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,540 (Beasley); U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,704 (Mueller); U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,884 (Seay, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,774 (Dehring); U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,422 (McBride); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,327 (Ziegenfus).
These prior patents are distinguished from the present invention in that the present invention has no welded parts, utilizes a single rod track system and has a novel xe2x80x9csupport bracketxe2x80x9d attachment which connects to the main structure frame.
This prior art does not disclose the instant invention.
The skeletal frame for a revolving vehicle platform turntable including:
A cylindrical tubular body consisting of two semi circular sections each connectedly joined by a cylinder end piece wherein the two cylinder end pieces have a lip and a plurality of drilled holes that line up with each other to receive screws that secure the end pieces in place;
A main structure frame attachably connected to both sides of the cylindrical tubular body at a center most position by a support bracket mounted on the cylindrical tubular body;
Two center structure frames positioned perpendicular and attachably connected to the main structure frame by connection means;
Web arms consisting of 4 inner web arms and 4 outer web arms attachably connected between the center structure frames and the main structure frame each web arm having three closed sides and 1 open side with a sleeve at both ends of said web arms;
A roller chain pulley sprocket assembly attachably connected at the center cross section of the main structure frame and the two center structure frames;
A plurality of wheel assembly mechanisms each having a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d grooved castor wheel securely attached to the cylindrical tubular body; and
A single rod track assembly affixed in a circular configuration to receive the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d grooved castor wheel.
The invention also discloses a novel support bracket which when attached eliminates the need for certain welded parts.